Lullaby
by Violet Auxier
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara meet five new students in the two different schools. They're normal except for the fact that they're energy can influence emotions. Do they mean harm? Or are they just playing a game with the Spirit Detectives?
1. Giddy, Calm and Depression

**Kai: Hi hi all! I'm back with more inspiration and such and now, I need to write more fanfic's. I know I should working on Of Vampires and Wizards, but I'm not, so HA!**

**Violet: Hi! I'm new here and I want to say hope you enjoy this one. **

**Zane: Whatever. Sit back and enjoy.**

Transfer students were always odd. It wasn't that they were new, it was them themselves. Something that made them really odd and suspicious was when they clung to eachother, like they were attatched at the hip. There were 3 of them, one boy and two girls. The boy was a senior, one girl a freshman and the final one a junior.

Kurama watched as one of the new girls' came through the doorway of the classroom. She was pretty, no doubt, but reserved looking. The class was Honors English, grade eleven, making her the junior, the same age as Kurama at the time. She stood 5'4 at the most with purple hair that went to her waist. Whatever her name was, Kurama had somhow forgotten as the girl had earned the nickname 'Violet' due to her unusual hair color. She wore the uniform, except with a long skirt instead of a short one.

Violet smiled to Kurama as he stared at her. "Hello, Minamino-kun"

He nodded in response. "Good morning to you, miss-"

"No, please, call me Violet." She said, shaking her head. "It's so odd to me, calling someone by their last name instead of their first"

"I take your not from Japan" Kurama stated.

She smiled wider. "Nope. I'm American"

That explained her pale skin and how she spoke. "You're a long way from home, Violet"

"I know. I moved here with my ... brother and sister"

"The other two new students are you're siblings?" Kurama asked with a arched eyebrow.

Violet nodded, looking slightly flustered now. The bell rang, telling last minute students it was time to get to class. "Talk to you later" She said, then went to her seat in the back.

Kurama's mind began to wonder. Violet's energy felt odd, not like a demon, not like a half demon .. but just different, like the light touch of a feather or gentle breeze in spring. It was freaky because she didn't give off power and Kurama had never before felt anything like her besides the occaisonal sprite or faerie.

'And she can't be a faerie or sprite' He thought. 'She shows no supernaturual powers what so ever' He sighed. Maybe he was just getting paranoid, or he was tired. Either way, the purple haired girl put him on edge. She walked without making so much as a sound, Kurama had seen her sneak up on other students, her teachers, and she'd even done it to him. He could tell though, that it was unintentional, she didn't mean to.

"But, being quiet like that doesn't explain anything ... it just means she had light footsteps and doesn't say much" He muttered, glancing back at the girl. She was writing in a notebook, but not notes Kurama figured by the way her hand never stopped, as the teachers did, nor did she even look up from her work.

He sighed, figuring he was paranoid now. He knew it would be hard to go back to normal after the Dark Tournament, but this was ridiculious. Violet could very well be a normal human girl with a slight sixth sense. "Yes, thats it" He said to himself, then watched the clock for the next half hour before the class ended.

----- After school ------

Kurama watched Violet and her 'siblings' for a few moments. The three of them looked nothing alike. Before he turned away though, the tallest of the three, the 'brother', noticed him and waved. "Hey, over here!" He yelled across the school yard.

Not one to be inpolite, Kurama obeyed and jogged over to them. "Vi was just telling us about you. Shuiuchi Minamino, right?" The tall boy asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Kai Lynette" He answered, smiling and holding out his right hand for Kurama to shake. The boy was tall and thin, standing somewhere around 6'0 with hair to his knees (Don't ask how or why) tied back in a braid. He dressed in a modified version of the school uniform. He was pale, more than Violet, but not as ghostly as the third.

Kurama took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kai"

"Same here. It's great know not everyone in this school is stuck up" He let Kurama take his hand back after pumping it up and down, leaving an odd sensation, like a giddiness in Kurama, a happy feeling. "Oh, yes. This is Kyle"

The smallest one came forward from the shadow of the almost dead tree nearby at the sound of her name. She was 5'1 with absolutely ghostly skin and strawberry blonde hair that only reached her shoulders. She walked with confidence even though she couldn't see what was around her, her eyes closed, due to blindness she's claimed. She wore a mixed form of the schools' uniform, putting together the shirt from the girls and the pants from the boys. "Hello" Was all she said, then gave a small bow to Kurama. The closer she got, the more Kurama wanted to walk away from her. A feeling of darkness washed over him, like the shadows themselves were closing in on him. It felt like depression.

He knew she wasn't human. She couldn't be. With that thought in mind, he said quick goodbye to the trio, then took off. He'd known something was off with Violet, due to the calming feeling she had given off, though the feeling had been hard to place at the time. Then, with the giddiness and excitment Kai had forced to him simply by shaking his hand, and finally the depression Kyle had pushed on him by just being near him. All were very different, but Kurama was sure they'd all _intended_ for him to feel it, as a warning or something along those lines.

"Or prehaps, their playing games with you" Hiei told him later in Kurama's room.

Kurama sighed, fearing that. "I don't understand though. We don't know them. I haven't heard word of any demons in this world and why would they pick me? Yusuke is the one normally targetted for this kind of thing"

Hiei shrugged, letting the question weigh in his mind as well. A knock came from the bedroom door. "Come in" Kurama said. Yusuke came in, looking rather glum along with Kuwabara.

"I hate transfer students now" Yusuke told them, frowning. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked, suspicious more than ever now.

"Well, you see, there are two new kids in the school. One's a cute little black haired genious girl who's like, eleven and a freshman, then there's this white haired guy with the oddest yellow eyes I've ever seen" Kuwabara said. "I think her name was Terra and his Larka"

Yusuke smacked him in the head. "Lycos. His name was Lycos, moron." He sighed. "Either way, the girl was stuck up and he guy was a total nut"

Kurama nodded. "I've had close to the same expirence today, except it was three instead of two"

"Thing is they weren't human." Kuwabara said. "Couldn'tve been with the energy they gave off."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. The girl made me feel sleepy and the guy made me happy. It was freaky, like my emotions were being controlled."

"Very weird. I got calming, giddy, and depression." Kurama sighed. "So we've got five on our hands. Can't be humans, but I'm not too sure they're demons. They only influence feelings, no actual energy."

"Bingo!" Came the voice of the blue haird grim reaper from the door. "You're mother let me in" She replied when Kurama gave her a questioning look. "The ones you've discovered have been nicknamed by the higher powers of Spirt World. There's Happy, Giddy, Depression, Calm, Sleepy, Angry, Confusion and Sad." She counted them off on her fingers, showing thier were eight all together. "We don't have thier real names on record. We know the cotrolling of feelings is something relitively new, even to them. We've concluded that they have simply converted their energy into something that isn't sensed as easily."

"So, their demons?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're not sure. It's possible and it's been done by demons before, but they don't seem to be held by demon laws or boundries. We think they're a threat, but haven't heard a peep from them, or even about them." Botan sat at the chair by Kurama's desk. "We want you to find they're base. It can't be too far away and be wary of how close you get."

"You want us to find where eight or more demon type things are hiding? Ones that can control emotion and may, infact, be extremly powerful?" Yusuke asked. Botan smiled and nodded.

"That sounds insane" Kuwabara commented.

"I know, but we can't send anyone else out for fear of losing people." She told him. "We're sending you four out because we're unlikely to lose you on something like this."

After Botan finished Hiei went out the window without so much as a grunt. Yusuke stood and left, followed by Kuwabara and finally Botan. Kurama had a plant by the door flick the light switch and went to sleep.

**Kai: I know, I know. I should stop using the same OC's in the stories, but I can't help it.**

**Violet: I believe this story was made due to bordem and the need to develop a new character.**

**Kai: You bet. Bye bye peoples. I got to go for now. Please review!**


	2. Shefae's and mutants

**Kai: Okay .. second chappie here, so ... yeah ...**

**Violet: Alright, let get this show on the road!**

* * *

It was the day of the school Talent Show. Kai and Kyle had steered clear od Kurama, but Violet still talked to him on a regular basis, and from what he heard, she was going to sing and her siblings were going to play the needed instruments.

"They talked me into it. Normally, I don't like to be infront of large crowds because I'm so afraid I'll mess up, but ..." She trailed off, smiling happily. '_She's no demon'_ Kurama thought, watching her walk to her desk with a bounce in her step as the bell rang. He sighed and enjoyed the calming feel a moment. He'd grown used to it in the week that passed after he first talked to the purple haired girl. She really was nice.

Kurama spared a glance towards the window and a black cloaked figure caught his eye. He almost jumped. He hadn't expected Hiei to get near the school considering he hated it. Kurama raised his hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" Kurama asked.

The teacher simply nodded. Kurama stood and quietly left the room. He went to a wide window and lifted it open for Hiei as he darted in.

"Hello, Hiei" Kurama said, smiling slightly to the small demon. "Why are you here?"

"Because that girl seems to be plotting" Hiei answered, leaning agianst a wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What girl? Violet?"

"That one you were talking to"

"Yes, that's Violet"

"She and the others are plotting agianst ... something" Hiei told Kurama, glaring at nothing.

Kurama let out an exhausted sigh. "I doubt they can do much right now. The Talent Show is coming up in less than an hour., and they're preforming."

Hiei looked up suddenly. "What are they doing?"

"Violet is singing and the other two are playing instruments or something like that."

Hiei was silent, thinking. "What time is the show?"

"It's in about 5 minutes" Kurama answered, looking at a clock down the hall. "You think they've got something planned, don't you?"

Hiei nodded once. Kurama sighed. "If they had something planned, I doubt she'd be so ... so, psyched about it."

"Never underestimate the enemy, no matter how harmless they look ... or how cute they are." The shorter demon warned, anger slipping into his words towards the cute part.

"Sorry, but she's just so small, so quiet and," He sighed, "Yes, she's cute, kind of like a cat"

Hiei's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Kurama to admit it, then Kurama said. "But not as cute as you" and smiled, making a light blush cross the fire demon's face. He gave Hiei a quick kiss on the head before smiling and begining down the hall to the gym as the bell rang.

Hiei stared after Kurama, then frowned and left out a window.

- Violet, Kai and Kyle -

Violet took hold of the microphone and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She was so excited and couldn't stop smiling. Kai set up the machine. He and Kyle were letting Violet do it on her own, mostly so they'd be ready incase anything happened.

"Do you think she'll hear?" Violet asked Kai.

"She has to. Just get her here and me and Kyle will take care of the rest." Kai said. "Terra and Lycos will take care of it if she doesn't come here." Violet nodded.

They were luring a faerie. A very cruel and dangerous one. "Lets just hope we didn't alert any of Koenma's people." Violet thought aloud. "They know about her, but they haven't done anything about her. Kai, do you really think Lyn will fall for it?"

Kai smiled. "Yeah, she will. She'll sense you and come, trying to kill you to get to me. Me and Kyle will then call in the others and we'll kill her this time 'round" Kyle nodded solemly and opened her eyes slightly, showing off the dark purple orbs, then smiled to the other girl.

Students filed in. Kai and Kyle took there seats. Kurama sat a few rows behind them, watching them.

"Hi, fellow students and teachers. Welcome to the Talent Show" A red head began. "I'm you're host for the time bieng, so please, give big round of applause for Violet Lynette!"

The clapping was quick, and gone as the music started. Violet took a deep breath again before begining.

_If you are lost in your way, _

_Deep in an awesome story, _

_Don't be in doubt and stray._

Cling to your lonesome folly.

Everyone seemed to calm down. Kurama looked around him, starting to get panicked. He had no reason to suspect them of anything, but he felt something coming. A very powerful something. He stood, but no one noticed, everyone else almost alseep. He looked to Violet, suddenly knowing what she did had a purpose. She began to sing louder.

_Now, your too close to the pain,_

_Let all the rain go further._

_Come back and kiss me in vain._

_Mother, oh do not bother._

Eyes closed and it became deadly silent, all except for Violets voice, singing like a mother to her child, like the song was a lullaby. Kurama ran down to her and unplugged the mic, getting a surprised shriek from Violet.

"What are you doing?" Kai yelled, making his way down the aisle to him.

"Why aren't you alseep?" Violet demanded, angry and close to hitting him. Kyle held Violet's wrist, appearing at her side.

"He's a demon. Fox" She said simply, looking over him with a slight smile. He looked at her eyes, they were completely purple, with no pupils or whites. No wonder she'd pretended to be blind. She walked to Kurama, the smile getting wider.

Before she could say anything Hiei was at Kurama's side, glaring at the strawberry blonde. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Kyle let go of Violets wrist as Kai stood up, eyes slitting, like a cats.

"We were getting rid of a problem. One Spirit Detectives have no place in. This is between family" Kai yelled at them, getting closer. "And you screwed it up!"

_'This plan isn't screwed just yet' _Violet thought, plugging the mic back in as the bickering continued. She sighed. _'Sorry Kurama, but you have to go to sleep for now too.'_ The song was the same, but this time the calming feeling wasn't lulled into it, it was forced. Her powers hadn't progressed enough to work the way she wanted them to, but she had to try.

_Hear the chorus of pain_

_Taking you back to proper ways._

_It's so easy to find_

_If you could remind me._

Kurama blinked a few times, staring at the purple haired girl as she sang. She looked so sad. Kai smiled to her in a sweet way, while Kyle smirked as a huge crash sounded and a door came hurtling at them. Kurama ducked and hid with Hiei as a girl who looked exactly like Kai strode in with an evil smile on her face.

Kai stepped into a fighting stance and said for Violet to keep singing. Kyle was gone in that moment, though an odd shadow resided almost right under the red head twin. "Honestly Kai, you should keep better track of people. Letting their energy go like that. Any and every demon within a five mile radius could feel the pull of her voice, calming, but obvious."

Violet gulped, looking at the fae she'd been told for the past fifteen years was eviler than Lucifer himself. She was sweet looking. She was a tall red head, like Kai, though about four or five inches shorter with her hair only reaching her waist.She had a pleasent figure and reminded Violet ever so slightly of her mother with her crystal blue eyes and her simple outfit, consisting of a long sleeved black button up shirt, with jeans and heeled boots. She smiled to Violet and the small girl had to close her eyes in order to continue.

_Now you are lost in your way_

_Deep in an awesome story_

"Leave her out of it, Lyn!" Kai yelled launching himself at his twin. The shadow beneith Lyn grew wider and Kyle came up out of it with a scythe in her hands, ready to make Lyn's head roll, until, that is, Lyn turned and hit the blonde hard enough to send her in the far wall. Both girls swore loudly at the contact as Kyle had slashed along Lyn's mid section..

_So, I will find you again..._

Violet paused before the last line, not wanting to end the song seeing as how she didn't know any others, lat least not any others that would work. She sighed and calmly tried to put what she had left for energy into the last bit of the song.

_Kiss you for lonesome folly ..._

All her efforts got her was a yawn from the she-fae and a blade in her chest. She screamed. Lyn had stabbed her. Another scream. She couldn't hold in and began working at taking the knife out. A wordless, angry yell came from Kyle as she went at Lyn again with Kai. Kurama sighed and nodded to Hiei who then went out onto the battlefield with the other two. Kurama stood and walked carefully to Violet who almost had the knife out. He knelt next to her. "Thats not a good idea." He told her with a small smile. If she were human, she'd have been dead by now.

"I .. I have ... to get this .." She coughed. "Cursed .. knife out of my chest." She glared at him. "Let go." Another cough. Black came around the edged of her vision and she knew she was passing out. She swore, then blacked out to the sound of her two 'siblings' screaming as Lyn began to take her wrath out on them.

- Kurama -

Kurama looked at the purple haired girl again as blood began to seep slowly out of the gaping hole in her chest. She was bandaged and breathing well. She wasn't going to die, she just had to heal. Unfortunetly, Kurama had taken Violet and ran as soon as the she-fae from hell went unconsious, leaving Kai and Kyle to answer to Botan, who was sure to show up soon.

Yusuke came in and looked to the girl. "Botan says that Kai and Kyle were gone before she got there .. and so was the faerie" He sighed and flopped into one of Kurama's chair. "How's she?"

"Alive and kicking. The wound is almost all the way healed." Kurama told him. "She should have woken up by now."

"Her energy is creepy weird" Kuwabara said, putting in his two cents. "It's making my skin crawl just being near her. She doesn't feel demonic though. She feels nice, almost like she's familar"

Kurama's eyes widened and he strode to his bookcase, picking out a large, leather bound red book with black borders. "Because she's not human or demon." He began, flipping through the book until he found what he was looking for. "She's a mutant. A mix of recessive genes from her ancestors and parents being of different speices. For her healing to take this long shows she wasn't meant for physical attacking, but probably magic or elemental." He sat down, still reading. "I'd guess witch and some animalistic demon."

A yawn came from the girl on the bed before he could say anything more or anyone could respond. She pulled the blanket covering her over her head and rolled over onto her side, mumbling something about too much alcohol.

"What was that?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Came her sleepy reply and another yawn.

"Hey! Girl! Get up!" Yusuke said, standing and shaking her.

She sat up then, looking around. She growled, her pupils turning to slits and clawed at Yusuke. "Why am I here?" She demanded, quickily realizing she wasn't in her own bed.

"Do you remember the battle?" Kurama asked simply.

"How could I forget it?" She sneered. "I got a knife lodged in my chest." Her hand rested on the spot where the knife had been. "We lost." She finsihed bitterly.

"Actually, they might not have. The she-fae got knocked unconsious." Kurama told her.

"What about Kai and Kyle?" Violet asked.

"We don't know." Yusuke answered this time, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Violet sighed, then stood, wearing Kurama's clothes.

"Yours were bloodstained and I didn't want blood on my sheets or anything." Kurama explained. "Your clothes are in the dryer." She just looked at him a moment, then headed downstairs with Kurama at her heels. She didn't need to go to the dryer, her clothes were laying on the couch in the living room.

Violet looked at the uniform. "What day is it?" She asked.

"Wensday" Kurama replied. "I stayed back to watch you with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei."

"You're Koenma's pawns." She said simply, quickily changing from Kurama's clothes to hers while Kurama turned. "Don't try and help us agian. Next time something bad may happen. Good bye, Kurama."

When he turned, she was gone, but there was a tinge of energy left behind. She'd teleported. Kurama sighed and ran a hand through is hair. "Guys! She's gone" He yelled to the other three and Botan as she came in.

"Bad news, guys." She began. "We found some information of the fae twins you were talking about. Their the great granddaughters of -"

"Granddaughters? Kai was male." Kurama said, looking abit annoyed that they couldn't remember what he'd told her.

"No, Kai's a girl. She's one of the two great-granddaughters of Kathleen, a prophetess. Very old fae's they are. Lyn, the corrupt one you told me about has been killing off medium power demons by the bunch every hundred years or so, while Kai has gathered demons, witches, shadows, mutants ... or anything really to help her kill her twin. That's all we know. We don't know if either of them are good or evil, if their insane, how many they've enlisted on either side or anything.."

Botan sighed and looked at the floor. "We were lucky to stumble upon the infomation I just told you. It was a stroke of luck that we heard about the legend of the faerie twins, which was based on these two."

Yusuke swore and kicked at the ground. "I can't believe this! We're back at square one."

"Not exactly." Kurama said. "Tomorrow we'll see if their back at school. If they are, there's hope."

**

* * *

**

**Kai: Here's two, like I said earlier. Hope you like. **

**Violet: Review.**

**Kyle: Yes, review.**


End file.
